fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Clash of the Fiction (Old)
Clash of the Fiction, known in Japan as Fikushon no Shōtotsu (フィクションの衝突, literally Collision of Fiction), often abbreviated as CotF or simply Clash, is a crossover action role-playing game with an open world for the Nintendo Wii U. Drawing inspiration from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and FusionFall, the game utilizes characters from many popular Nintendo, among multiple third-party, series. The only known release estimate is sometime in 2015, globaly. An event known as The Merge caused a cataclysmic fusion of the once-peaceful worlds. Now joined in a dimension known as The Void, the Player takes the role of a new recruit who helps many popular video game characters discover the secret behind the darkness. All across the worlds, shadowy clones of the characters have been sighted... Gameplay Manual Controls - Move Character - Move Camera - Jump - Interact - Duck (Crawl) - Sprint while held - Block Right (Hold- Special Action) - Attack Right (While Held) - Block Left (Hold- Special Action) - Attack Left (While held) - Zoom In (First-Person, Near, Close, Far) - Zoom Out (First-Person, Near, Close, Far) 'Rotate GamePad Quickly '- Dodge in that direction Touchscreen Controls "Attack R"- Attack Right "Block R"- Block Right "ATTACK"- Dual Attack "BLOCK"- Dual Block "Attack L"- Attack Left "Block L"- Block Left "Duck"- Duck (Crawl) "Sprint Mode"- Sprint until pressed again Any Menu Button- Acess Menu Game Mechanics The massive, open overworld is loaded region-by-region; when inside a specific sector, the game does not attempt to load any part of any other sector. Events known as Emergency Protocalls can occur periodically, which are missions or goals available for only a limited time. Non-Playable Characters (NPCs) are scattered across the land, each one being an existing character; Players can recieve both Story and Side Quests by them. NPCs, though not directly invited into Players' parties, can fight when danger approaches. They will attack anything aggressive that enters a certain vicinity, and act as their Clone's highest level. Plot Upon creating a new Avatar (Players are given five slots), the Player is presented with a brief introduction sequence. A deep, male voice narrates the following lines, as the camera pans over various locations. *"There are many worlds *Scattered across many dimensions..." *"The gap in-between *Nothing but empty space called the Void..." *"Dark and dangerous *It holds a deep, ancient mystery..." *"Rising in power *Everything falls into shadow..." At this point, rushing wind is heard, as the Player's Avatar slowly opens their eyes from a first-person perspective. Looking down, they realize they are falling and jerk their head left and right, looking for a possible escape. Looking down one final time, the Avatar slams into a mass of land, before sliding off and landing in a fountain and blacking out. Coming to, the Avatar is woken up by Mario while lying on the ground. After a long speech explaining your current situation, Mario gives the player a Quest that teaches basic controls while following a Toad into Peach's Castle to join a group called the Resistance. As the game progresses, the mystery of the darkness develops further, with more and more discovered each day. Regardless of the amount of times they are defeated, the shadow clones always seem to return. It quickly becomes evident that the Player must collect the sources of power from among the worlds: The Star Spirits, Triforce, Legendary Pokémon, Star Rod, Chaos Emeralds, Jiggies, etc. Avatars Each Player, upon creating an account, is given five Avatar slots. The game refers to them as Avatars, rather than Characters, to distinguish them from the NPCs of the game, and to make the game feel more personal. Each Avatar has a unique Look, Level, Skills, Inventory, and Bank. They all share a Friends List, Hero Card, and Common Bank. Races See here for more information. When designing a new Avatar, Players are given the choice to select one of thirteen races. Five are Human-Based while the remaining eight are Non-Human. Each one represents a popular franchise, with the exception of the basic Human. When creating, it is possible to alter their head, face, hair or hair-like appendages, torso, arms and hands, legs and feet, and clothing. Classes See here for more information. A Power Crest is given to the Player, and is the in-game explanation for their Avatar's abilities and special attacks. Drawing inspiration from Exspheres, they bring out the fullest potential from within a person. It also provides them with the Skills they get from each Class. There are five playable Classes in the game, though Avatars are not locked to being any one. As long as time is spent raising a specific Skill's level, it can be used by anyone. The Warrior Class focuses on close-ranged melee combat, using Swords, Axes, Maces, Daggers, Greatswords, Battleaxes, Warhammers, and Spears. The Ranger Class focuses on long-range weaponry, using Crossbows, Disks, Guns, Machineguns, Longbows, Launchers, Rifles, and Lasers. The Sorcerer Class focuses on mid- to long-range Spells, including Basic, Healing, Barrier, Affliction, Advanced, Conjuration, Rune, and Enchantment. The Necromancer Class summons the essence of a captured enemy or befriended ally within themself, transforming into a Bipedal, Nonpedal, Aerial, Aquatic, Giant, Polypedal, Elemental, or Mystic Summon. The final Class, the Engineer, focuses on mid-range melee and ranged weaponry, using mechanisms such as Armpieces, Armguns, Legpieces, Turrets, Torsopieces, Mechsuits, Automation, and Upgrades. Characters Notable The following Characters are listed for a major involvement in the Story Quests of the game. This is in no way a complete list of Characters. Common Enemies These are enemies commonly fought by the player. They are almost always seen in an area from the game they originated in. Rare Enemies These are enemies that do not have normal spawning conditions. Sometimes, they require a certain number of Common Enemies to be defeated, while other times, they just have a low spawnrate. Bosses These are generally extremely powerful enemies who want the player dead for varying reasons. Other times, it is just major characters who want to test your might. Story Bosses *Bowser (1st Time): As the Koopa King, he originally defies Mario and Princess Peach in their attempts to convince him to join the Resistence. After speaking to Mario, it is decided that the player faces him in battle. *Link (1st Time): After learning more about the history of the Merge, it becomes prevailant that the player will need to obtain the Triforce. To test your strength, you must fight Link in battle to earn the Triforce of Courage. The Master Sword is also recieved from this fight. *Dark Link: After defeating Link in battle, he releases the Triforce of Courage. Shadow Link steals it before the player can recieve it and flees. The player must chase him through the Forest Maze, which somehow merged with Faron Woods and Kokiri Forest. *Voidal Being: The final boss of Clash of the Fiction, this is by far the hardest and longest fight. Side Bosses Hidden Bosses Trivia *Older prototypes of the game had Yoshis as a playable race, but the developers felt that they would work better as a mount. *Being an online game, it was impossible to allow Players to invite Characters to their Party. A workaround to this was to have Players complete a certain Quest for Professor E. Gadd, obtain the Cloning Device, and use the essence of Shadow Clones to make Allied Clones of Characters. Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Open World Games Category:Action Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Wario Games Category:Zelda Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Star Fox Games Category:F-Zero Games Category:Pikmin Games Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Metroid Games Category:EarthBound series Category:Kid Icarus Games Category:Golden Sun Games Category:Game & Watch Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Banjo-Kazooie Games Category:Mega Man Games